Jar Of Hearts
Jar of Hearts est une chanson de Christina Perri qui est chantée dans l'épisode "La Reine de la Promo" par Rachel lors du bal de promo. Cette chanson est adressée à Finn Hudson : comme les paroles l'expliquent, Finn lui a brisé le coeur et est partit vers une autre fille (Quinn) à qui il a brisé son coeur aussi. Il essaye de revenir, mais Rachel ne le fera pas. Paroles Rachel : I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most And I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more time Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms And I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more time Who do you think you are? Runnin round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? Dear, it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all And who do you think you are? Runnin round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Traduction Je sais que je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus vers toi Parce que tout ce qui attend, c'est le regret Et ne sais-tu donc pas que je ne suis plus ton fantôme ? Tu as perdu l'amour Que j'aimais le plus. Et j'ai appris à vivre, à moitié en vie Et maintenant tu me veux à nouveau. Et qui penses-tu être ? En venant, en laissant des cicatrices En ramassant ton bocal de coeurs Et en déchirant l'amour Tu vas attraper froid À cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme Alors ne reviens pas pour moi Qui penses-tu être ? J'écoute, tu demandes, tout autour Si je suis encore n'importe où où je peux être trouvée Mais j'ai trop grandi Pour retomber dans tes bras Et j'ai appris à vivre, à moitié en vie Et maintenant tu me veux de nouveau Et qui penses-tu être ? En venant, en laissant des cicatrices En ramassant ton bocal de coeurs Et en déchirant l'amour Tu vas attraper froid À cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme Alors ne reviens pas pour moi Qui penses-tu être ? Mon cher, ça m'a pris très longtemps pour me sentir bien Rappelle toi comment me remettre des étoiles dans les yeux J'aimerais avoir raté notre premier baisé Parce que tu as brisé toutes nos promesses Et maintenant tu es de retour Tu ne peux pas me faire revenir Et qui penses-tu être ? En venant, en laissant des cicatrices En ramassant ton bocal de coeurs Et en déchirant l'amour Tu vas attraper froid À cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme Alors ne reviens pas pour moi Ne reviens pas du tout Et qui penses-tu être ? En venant, en laissant des cicatrices En ramassant ton bocal de coeurs Et en déchirant l'amour Tu vas attraper froid À cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme Alors ne reviens pas pour moi Ne reviens pas du tout Qui penses-tu être ? Qui penses-tu être ? Qui penses-tu être ? Anecdote *La chanson a été désigné comme "Meilleur Solo Féminin" de la saison 2 lors des Glee The Music Awards organisé sur le blog du célèbre Perez Hilton. Vidéos thumb|300px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2